


a snowball fight

by wisegirlknowsall



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, Brulina, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Oneshot, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirlknowsall/pseuds/wisegirlknowsall
Summary: Bruce and Selina have a snowball fight.That is all folks.
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> okay i apologize for the title and the summary but i get points for accuracy right?

Bruce had been so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that Selina wasn’t beside him anymore. Stricken with panic, Bruce looked frantically around his surroundings. Realizing he was at a park they regularly frequented calmed him a little. But only a little.

He retraced their steps, calling her name.

“Selina, please. This isn’t funny! If I did this to you, you would stop speaking to me.”

_thwack_

Just then, Bruce felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head. Feeling the spot, he pulled snow out of his hair. Bruce turned in the direction the snowball came from.

_thwack thwack_

Two more snowballs hit him in the face. Shivering, he wiped the snow from his face. Between wipes, he spotted Selina peeking out from behind a snowbank. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Pink cheeked and grinning from ear to ear, Selina looked adorable. At once both relieved and enamoured with her, Bruce felt his anger and worry dissipate. He started to approach but she waved her finger at him in warning.

“Don’t. Take. Another. Step.”

Bruce froze and held up his hands in the air. “Selina, I would really like to kiss you right now.”

_thwack_

This snowball hit him in the crotch, making it look like he’d wet himself.

“If you hit me . . .,” Selina started to say but Bruce interrupted.

“ThenIcankissyouokaygotit,” Bruce finished in a rush and ran to hide behind a nearby tree to set up base.

“You only get 30 seconds to make your stash of weapons,” Selina called after him.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile as he rushed to make as many snowballs as he could. Selina’s uncharacteristic generosity was a sign that she wanted to kiss him too.

About a half hour later, Selina called for a truce and they met in the middle of their makeshift forts.

Selina crossed her arms, “So are you gonna collect or what?”

“That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me, would it?”

Selina laughed, “Who said you were a gentleman?”

Then she grabbed his face and planted one on him. Bruce placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

“That was nice.”

Selina’s face flushed. She yanked his beanie over his face as far as she could before walking away.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

_thwack_

Selina wiped the snow off her butt and threw Bruce a look.

_Uh oh._

Selina started running and Bruce turned and made a run for it, screaming.

Eventually, they showed up at the manor soaking wet and looking sheepish. Alfred shook his head at them but didn’t say a word as he took their coats. He shot them another disapproving glance at them before muttering something about having to run baths for hooligans.

The hooligans in question, glanced at each other and unable to hold it in any longer, burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else live for Baby Batcat being kids and actually having fun for once? i know i do


End file.
